


Cómo hacer el ridículo (frente a la mitad de la población mágica mundial)

by BocaDeSerpiente



Series: Futuro [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Drarry, Fluff, Harco, Humor, M/M, Romance, comedia, matrimonio, whisky de fuego
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Draco nunca va a dejar que a Harry se le olvide por qué dejaron de consumir whisky de fuego.





	Cómo hacer el ridículo (frente a la mitad de la población mágica mundial)

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Drarry, basado en Las puertas que no deben abrirse y respondiendo a la petición de Sonyeke en FF. No es necesario leer la otra historia antes.

Draco no está molesto. Ese término es un eufemismo absurdo.

Draco está _furioso._ Colérico. Iracundo.

Si no tuviese en claro que el aire le sería más difícil de respirar sin ese idiota que ahora duerme en su cama, tendido como si pudiese esperar todo el día a que reaccionase, lo _crucearía_ por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar la noche anterior. En su lugar, porque es un Malfoy, un Slytherin, y bendito Merlín, no _puede_ lastimar a su novio sin tener la estúpida sensación de que ataca algo hermoso, se limita a esperar, cruzado de brazos, al pie de la cama.

Y sólo porque se harta incluso de aguardar, puede que utilice un sencillo encantamiento que le da un pinchazo.

Harry se despierta con un brusco salto y un sonido ahogado, y en cuestión de un parpadeo, está sentado, varita en mano, ojos entrecerrados que podrían ser más amenazantes si no supiese que ve poco (o nada) sin los lentes. El aura agresiva se arruina por completo porque no tiene más que un pantalón de chal puesto, su piel está cubierta de una sustancia brillante y dorada que la torna más apetecible de lo que ya es de por sí, y en el pecho, del lado izquierdo, su nombre dibujado con tinta verde no hace más que recordarle el motivo de su indignación.

Draco no piensa admitir que se le llena el pecho de una emoción cosquilleante, por lo que tiene escrito. Tampoco que la visión de su novio en la mañana, semidesnudo, con la luz de la ventana colándose por un costado de la habitación, su cabello despeinado y su expresión suave y adormecida, que se relaja al distinguir que no es nadie más que él, son lo más maravilloso que existe en el mundo, que podría verlo todo el día sin cansarse.

_No, él no lo admite._

—Ah- amor- —Harry arroja la varita hacia alguna parte de la cama y se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos, lloriqueando al doblarse desde el abdomen. Tiene el irremediable impulso de acudir en su ayuda, sostenerlo, calmarlo, darle una dosis de la misma poción antiresaca que él se bebió poco después de haber despertado esa misma mañana.

_No lo hace._

En cambio, se planta firme ahí y contiene todas esas malditas ganas que tiene de acunarle el rostro y besarlo, enredar los dedos en esa melena desastrosa que ha aprendido a encontrar fascinante-

_No._

Saliendo con Harry James Potter o no, Draco debe mantener esta cualidad vital que le gusta denominar: dignidad. Y su _dignidad_ , justamente, fue la que resultó herida la noche anterior.

—¿Qué- qué? —El Elegido lo observa con los ojos casi cerrados, agotado, supuso, y lastimado por el sol. Draco abrió las cortinas a propósito.

Ya que no contesta, Harry comprende el punto y cuadra los hombros. Lo ve tallarse los ojos y bostezar, de ese modo torpe por el que tantas veces le ha dicho que deje de actuar como un niño y se cubra la boca, pero él sigue sin obedecerle, y maldita sea, ¿tenía que verse _así?_

_¿Tenía que seguir siendo lo que más adoraba en el mundo, incluso cuando pretendía estar enfadado?_

—¿Ahora qué- qué pasó? —Balbucea, con la voz pastosa, ronca, afectada por la inminente punzada dolorosa de la resaca. Y de nuevo, Draco tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no correr por la poción para él.

No puede hacerlo. Se supone que ese enfrentamiento fue planificado durante ese rato que tuvo para pensar, reprenderse a sí mismo, y que tener la ventaja de no sentir las consecuencias del exceso de alcohol, a diferencia del aturdido salvador del mundo mágico, era parte del plan. Era su manera de ostentar el control, o de otra forma, sabía que Harry se le escaparía.

Harry _siempre_ conseguía _escaparse_.

Cuando siente que, a pesar de la situación en que se encuentra, tiene su completa atención, Draco Malfoy hace alarde de esa teatralidad por la que su pareja lo acusa de ser un exagerado _-que no lo es-,_ se acerca con largas zancadas y arroja sobre la cama, en el espacio entre ambos, la edición matutina de _El Profeta,_ que llegó con su correo y le hizo reconsiderar cuando estaba, ajeno a lo que ocurría más allá de las paredes de su apartamento, preparando el desayuno de los dos. Y a la mierda el desayuno, Harry tendría que pararse y hacerlo él mismo, si no se quería morir de hambre.

El mago parpadea hacia él; aún está medio dormido, confundido. No necesita que se lo diga para tenerlo en claro. Pero luego se estira sobre la cama, sujeta el periódico, pone esa cara que dice "no sé por qué sigues leyendo esta basura" y lo remonta a algunas de sus pasadas discusiones, y lucha por enfocar la vista, mientras un encantamiento no verbal hace levitar sus lentes desde la mesa de noche hasta él.

Harry continúa leyendo con una expresión somnolienta. Después sus ojos comienzan a abrirse más de la cuenta, el verde del iris que tanto ama observar, se rebosa de entendimiento.

Levanta la cabeza hacia Draco. No tiene palabras para explicarse. Luego agacha la mirada, titubeante, y alza la mano izquierda, y allí, en su dedo anular, está la respuesta.

—Si quieres seguir conmigo, ni una gota de whisky de fuego para ninguno de los dos en lo que nos queda de vida —Le sisea, con un dedo acusador. Ha tomado su experiencia con Harry como un eterno ejercicio de paciencia y autocontrol, pero aquello superaba cualquier límite impuesto.

¡Hicieron el ridículo, _frente a la mitad de la población mágica mundial_ , nada más y nada menos!

Draco todavía no se lo podía creer. Sin embargo, el artículo de Skeeter le ha hecho recordar instantes suficientes del suceso, como para saber que no se traba de ninguna mentira.

Harry y él estaban comprometidos.

Harry y él se comprometieron la noche anterior, en el jodido estadio donde se celebraba la final del mundial de Quidditch.

_¿Cómo ocurrió?_

Recordaba a Krum en el aire, las maniobras en la escoba, la emoción de ver el marcador aumentar en favor a su equipo. Los dos en los palcos, vestidos con los colores de Bulgaria, el whisky de fuego que les ofrecían.

Las bromas, el coqueteo. El olvidarse, por un rato, de la rigidez sangrepura que marcaba momentos cruciales de su vida.

¿No lo había hecho ya?

¿No había sido suficiente?

Harry simplemente tenía que existir para cambiarlo todo para él. El haberse unido a la Orden del Fénix, el seguir sus aspiraciones - _casi_ \- secretas de dedicarse a las pociones como un día hizo su padrino Severus, incluso el abandonar la comodidad de su Mansión, el hogar que lo vio crecer y empezó a llenarlo de pesadillas tras el final de la Segunda Guerra, para meterse en ese apartamento de un solo cuarto, donde la única buena noticia era la barrera mágica que mantenía alejados a otros magos y brujas, y que Harry pudiese entrar y salir a gusto, sin ser visto, porque su red flú conectaba con la chimenea de Grimmauld Place.

Claro que las discreciones estaban en el olvido ahora.

La noche anterior, entre el entusiasmo contagioso del partido y el alcohol, había hecho un comentario bastante explícito que incluía a Krum, una escoba y montar, no _exactamente_ para volar por el campo, y por el que su novio se carcajeó y luego fingió ponerse celoso, y lo siguiente que sabía es que lo rodeaba con un brazo y lo atraía hacia él, y aunque la comunidad mágica se hubiese acostumbrado, con el paso de los años, a que estaban juntos en público, puede que estar _más_ cerca de lo usual, consiguió que algunas miradas curiosas se posaran en ellos.

Hablar sobre el oído de Harry, rozarle el lóbulo con los labios. El agarre firme en su cadera, allí donde el asiento y la posición lo disimulaban bastante bien, que se sentía igual que el ancla a esa vida que, de unos años para acá, lo recibía con un chico de ojos verdes y sonrisa floja. Era relajante, era agradable. Era todo lo que podrían ser, si el resto del mundo supiese que no sólo actuaban como los amigos reconciliados que les hacían creer.

Era la idea de besar a Harry en público.

Era el volver a dictar que era suyo.

Era el que le reconocieran, como él sabía, que llevaba de la mano a la mejor persona que existía, y Draco apenas podía explicarse por qué, lo que hizo, o lo que dejó de hacer, para ganarse ese regalo de parte del universo y la magia misma.

Harry era todo aquello estaba bien, para él.

Harry era todo aquello que deseaba, que adoraba, que resguardaba.

Entonces, el idiota con su alcoholizado sistema se levanta cuando el equipo se proclama victorioso, lo suelta un momento, y Draco lo ve desde el asiento. La espalda ancha, la cintura más pequeña, no demasiado, el color rojizo que resaltaba en él y lo devolvía a años en Hogwarts de observarlo a escondidas y decirse lo idiota que era por no poder sólo ignorarlo.

Harry alzaba los brazos, se reía, clamaba. Harry era la felicidad, la paz, la estabilidad.

Lo mira por encima del hombro, y está sonriendo, _sonriéndole_ , y Draco tendría que haber sido consciente de lo estúpido que era, porque llevaban años juntos; sin embargo, su corazón pierde el control igual que el primer día, la sensación cálida se le aloja en la parte baja del vientre y no desaparece, y el cuerpo le cosquillea, y él sabe - _siente_ \- que es uno de esos hechos que jamás cambiará.

Ama tanto a Harry. ¿Acaso hubo alguna vez en que no lo hiciera?

Incluso cuando peleaban, incluso cuando estaban lejos, incluso en la guerra.

¿Cuándo no fue él una pieza clave, una columna en su vida, en su mundo?

Así que Draco se tambalea fuera del asiento, se estira, alcanza sus manos. Hay cientos, miles de ojos puestos en ellos, y no le interesa, y no habría sido capaz de hacer que le importase-

Harry se ha dado la vuelta, la espalda contra el barandal del palco, las manos entre las suyas. Esos ojos que lo ven tienen tanta luz, tanto cariño, que Draco sólo es capaz de desear, quizás no pronto, pero algún día, convertirse en la persona que existe cuando lo observa. Aquella que nace y vive por él, y le debe cada una de las emociones amables que han sanado sus heridas (físicas tanto como interiores) de los últimos años.

Y sabe que no piensa con claridad, y él no suele comportarse así, y _de nuevo,_ no puede lograr que le importe, porque pone especial interés en uno de sus dedos (el anular) y crea un anillo con un soplo de magia y un hechizo, y Harry tiene esa sonrisa tonta que le dice que no es el único que siente que el mundo se deshace y reconstruye para ellos, así que nada puede salir mal, nada puede ser incorrecto, no en ese momento.

—Pasa el resto de tu vida conmigo.

No tiene que decir las palabras exactas. Nunca han hablado de matrimonio, no entre ellos, al menos.

Hay jadeos ahogados, murmullos distantes. Hay una proyección mágica que se eleva en el cielo sobre el estadio y los muestra a ambos, sumergidos en esa burbuja en que nada puede ser más relevante que el otro, su ser más amado.

Y luego está Harry, que responde con una caricia en su nudillo, un anillo que aparece en su dedo, y antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que pasa, lo tiene encima y se están besando.

Y si tiene que ser sincero, ni ebrio, ni sobrio, hubiese rechazado los labios de Harry.

Pero, al parecer, Rita Skeeter se lo estaba pasando en grande con una recopilación de datos sobre su relación en el colegio y posterior a la guerra, la _extraña_ cercanía entre ambos, y la escena que montaron al finalizar el partido, como una consecuencia.

Y si Draco sintió que cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba, que el rostro le ardía, que la sangre le quemaba en las venas, no fue porque el mundo mágico se hubiese enterado de _ese_ modo, ni siquiera porque su madre enviaría una carta nada más leer el periódico, exigiendo saber por qué se casaba sin ella haber conversado con Harry, a quien le presentó como amigo años atrás, cuando _aún_ eran un _algo_ que no podía definirse como pareja. No, no era la vergüenza, no era el ser visto en ese estado. _No del todo_.

Le molestaba, no podía creer que hubiese actuado así, que hubiese perdido el control sobre sí mismo. Pero no, no era el motivo de esa rabieta.

Era que cuando despertó, hubo un período de varios minutos, entre su contemplación diaria de su novio dormido y el recibir el correo, en que no supo que estaban comprometidos porque el dolor de cabeza lo mataba y no podía recordar la noche anterior.

Era que no fue perfecto, ideal. No fue la salida que le hubiese gustado darle a Harry, tranquila, a solas, donde pudiese, _al fin,_ soltar algunas de esas emociones que le inundaban el pecho y que le eran tan difíciles poner en palabras.

Era que Harry, maldita sea, _su_ Harry, se merecía cielo y tierra, y el universo embotellado, y no una propuesta que no era propuesta, a causa de un impulso loco y mucho alcohol. Y lo enojaba haberlo hecho, y que Harry hubiese aceptado, y se molestaba por enojarse por ello, y luego se decía que todo era culpa del idiota que tenía por novio, que aceptaba algo semejante-

_Como si hubiese sido perfecto así. Como si no hubiese deseado nada más._

Y Draco quería darle más, mucho más. El mundo entero a sus pies, si es que no lo tenía ya.

Pero, como de costumbre desde que salen juntos, Harry está ahí para cambiar todo lo que los rodea. Y Draco quería maldecir a alguien, y él, que lo sabe bien - _porque lo conoce y siempre lo sabe_ -, lo observa con una expresión que es idéntica a la de la noche anterior, una que le dice que está bien, más que bien.

Que está feliz con lo ocurrido.

Que no necesita preparaciones extravagantes, planes precisos.

Que es perfecto, si se trata de él. _De ellos_.

Y Draco no sabe qué hacer con el amor que lo inunda y se le desborda, y lo deshace, y ha dejado caer los hombros y se ha quedado paralizado, porque después de una vida de contener sus emociones, tiene más dificultades que el resto en dejarlas escapársele entre los dedos.

Por suerte, Harry ya lo entiende. Y a pesar de que la cabeza debe estar matándolo, debe tener la boca reseca, la garganta adolorida, y estar más desorientado que él cuando encontró su imagen en el periódico, se arrastra por la cama hacia Draco, se pone de rodillas en el borde del colchón, y lo rodea con los brazos.

Harry entierra el rostro en su torso, frota la mejilla igual que un gato. Sonríe. También ama su pequeña sonrisa mañanera.

—Lo siento —Suelta, con esa facilidad que a él se le antoja imposible, y Draco es expuesto, otra vez, a la sensación de que está a punto de deshacerse.

_Harry se le vuelve a escapar_. A veces, podría jurar que Potter _sabe_ que no es capaz de reaccionar cuando se disculpa, incluso en situaciones que no lo requieren.

—No te enojes —Alza la cabeza, la barbilla todavía pegada a su vientre. Harry es todo cabello desordenado, una cicatriz escondida, ojos brillantes y una sonrisa dulce, y él en verdad no ha valorado nada más en su vida que a ese hombre—, te amo. Quiero casarme contigo. Te habría dicho que sí ayer, y hoy, y mañana, y- en diez años, y en cincuenta, y cuando fuera.

Draco considera guardar ese momento en un Pensadero para verlo por el resto de sus días. Hay un _algo_ que tiene su novio, y no puede fingir más que no le afecta.

Lleva las manos a sus mejillas y traza algunas caricias, repasa la línea de su mandíbula. Harry, mirándolo desde abajo, se suma a la inmensa lista de escenas favoritas que desea grabar tras sus párpados.

Pero no es necesario, nunca lo será. Harry no se va a ir, y los temores del inicio de su relación ahora se le presentan como los de un niño que no es capaz de distinguir lo que tiene delante.

Harry lo ama.

Él ama a Harry.

¿Podría salir mal esa combinación? Quiere creer que no. Pondría toda su fe, su confianza, en esas manos ásperas que se mueven para sostener las suyas.

—Sigo molesto contigo —Le aclara. Es absurdo, y Harry sonríe, y ambos lo saben, pero _tiene_ que hacerlo—, debiste detenerme.

El otro hombre se ríe y el sonido es interrumpido por un débil quejido del dolor de cabeza. Draco convoca la poción antiresaca con un _accio_ , porque no puede tolerar más el impulso.

—He esperado siete años para casarme contigo —Harry es la imagen misma de la felicidad cuando vuelve a sentarse, recibe el frasco que le da, y además, le besa el dorso de la mano que se lo entrega. ¿Y en serio es _normal_ que Draco no deje atrás al adolescente que se estremece con cada uno de sus contactos?

Mientras lo observa beberla, saca cuentas. Siete años.

Siete años.

_¿Siete años?_

—No creo que quisieras casarte conmigo cuando teníamos quince —Suelta, arrugando el entrecejo, y Harry le regala esa sonrisa extraña que le hace pensar que sabe _algo_ que él no, pero no puede definir qué es.

—Te hablaré sobre eso cuando se me pase el dolor de cabeza, amor —Aclara, deslizándose fuera de la cama—. ¿Estás despierto hace mucho?

—Ajá —Replica, con un esfuerzo más allá de sus capacidades humanas y mágicas por no quedársele mirando el torso, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hace—, pero hice desayuno sólo para mí, porque eres un idiota.

—Bien —Harry no pierde la sonrisa al rodearlo con los brazos y darle un beso flojo.

—Y tú vas a contestar a mi madre cuando tenga una crisis porque no le contamos que salimos desde hace dos años.

—Bien —Repite él, seguido de otro beso, un poco más largo.

—Y vas a ir con los Weasley, solo, antes de que venga todo el clan de comadrejas a atacarme.

—De acuerdo —Vuelve la secuencia de palabra-beso, y Draco se derrite más por dentro. _Estúpido Potter_. Uno no se puede enojar con él cuando actúa así.

—Y te vas a aguantar a Skeeter cuando se acerque, y al resto de la prensa, y a Pansy gritando porque no puede creer que no le contamos…

—Eso también —Se ríe. Un beso más—, ¿algo más, Su Alteza?

Draco estrecha los ojos. Su farsa no funciona ni por un instante.

Luego cede. Le rodea el cuello con los brazos y se permite un instante de maravillarse y preguntarse qué hace que alguien como Harry quiera estar con él. Aún no tiene la respuesta. Tal vez nunca la consiga, quién sabe.

—Quiero un _Fidelio_ en nuestra casa —Continua, y Harry rueda los ojos con una exasperación cariñosa que no le pasa desapercibida—, y si tenemos hijos, el que se parezca más a mí llevará mi apellido primero. Y quiero que hagas algo con tu cabello para la boda, y-

—Bendito Merlín —Lo interrumpe con una exhalación, estrechándolo más—, eres malditamente insoportable.

Draco quiere molestarse y refunfuñar, pero es difícil intentarlo si lo dice en _ese_ tono y lo mira como si acabase de hacer un precioso descubrimiento en él.

Resopla.

—Bueno, pues ahora que nos vamos a casar, me tienes que aguantar, Potter.

—Ya qué —Se encoge de hombros—, me he enfrentado a cosas peores.

—Idiota.

_Te amo. Te amo tanto._

—Yo también te amo, Draco —Contesta él, aunque no tenga nada que ver con lo que acaba de decirle, y Draco no hace más que esconder el rostro en el cuello de su novio y pensar en el anillo que ahora lleva, y en lo que les depara el futuro, y en que Harry, el idiota de ( _su)_ Harry, sabe que es feliz sin que tenga que decírselo, porque las palabras carecen de sentido entre ellos.

Por supuesto que no va a dejar que se le olvide ese día.


End file.
